paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Pups,Super PAWS: Pups V.S the CopyCat
When a mysterious figure suddenly swipes a piece of the meteor to give himself powers,The Mighty Pups have to use their super paws to stop this "CopyCat". It's a bright summer day in Adventure Bay,the Pups are playing at the Pup-Park. Ryder: Hey Pups! time to go! Chase: Ok Ryder! come on pups! Mysterious Figure: um excuse me? do you know the "Super Paws" by any chance? Ryder: Yes,that's them! (points at Pups)why? Mysterious Figure: i need to borrow a piece of that meteor of yours. Ryder: The Meteor? why would you wan- Mysterious Figure: I just need it,um-for a project of mine. Ryder: Sorry i'm afraid it's locked up in the lookout's badge,safely secured from Mayor Humdinger. Mysterious Figure: Oh ok,Thanks anyways(walks off and whispers to self) if i can't get that meteor from Ryder,then i'll have to do it the "hard" way! *laughs manically* The PAW badge flashes,changing the scene. Meanwhile at the LookOut,the Mysterious Figure is plying open the PAW Badge. Mysterious Figure: Yes! YES!! Finally now i can make Brother proud! A piece of the meteor explodes,causing him to get a copy of every single one of the pups' powers. Mysterious Figure: Now i'll become the "CopyCat"!!!! *Laughs manically* Meanwhile,at the pup park,Ryder gets a call from his pup pad. Ryder: Hi Mayor Goodway! What's up? Mayor Goodway: Oh Ryder it's awful! Chickaletta was snatched by a flying,speedy,strong person! and He's destroying town! Ryder: What? Don't worry Mayor Goodway! No Job is Too Big! No Mighty Pup is Too Small! *Ryder presses a button on his pup-pad showing the meteor* Mighty Pups! To the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs Us! Marshall,as usual crashes into loads of toys,crashing into the pups. Marshall: Maybe my power should be Tumble weed! Pups: *Laughing* The elevator takes them up to the PAW Badge,where it transforms into the Mighty Pups Logo,which transforms the Lookout into "The Mighty Tower".the Pups arrive at the top and get ready for their meeting. Chase: Mighty Pups ready for Mighty Action,Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming so quickly pups! I just got a call from Mayor Goodway! She said Chickaletta was taken by a Super Person who's Destroying town! Ryhs: What? i thought we only had powers! Ryder: I thought so too! but we're gonna need to stop this super person and repair town! First i need: Mighty Skye! i need you to use your Whirlwind Jet to spot this super guy. Skye: This Mighty Puppy's going for a spin! Ryder: Mighty Ryhs! i need you to use your Mighty Repair Truck to fix up town! Ryhs: This Mighty Pup's rocking This Repair! Ryder: Last i'll need,Mighty Chase! i need you to use your Mighty Car to catch up to this "Super Guy" Chase: Mighty Chase is ready To Race! Ryder: All right! Mighty Pups are go,Go,GO! *The Mighty Pups go down the Energy Zipline,and deploy into their vehicles,and head out to stop the "CopyCat"* *Meanwhile,at Mayor Humdinger's headquarters,they examine the rock. Mayor Humdinger: So you're saying it gave you duplicates of ALL the pups' powers?! CopyCat: Yes brother. Harold: So can i have my robot back? Since you got EVERY SINGLE POWER?! CopyCat: Nope! It's mine! *Quickly builds Harold's robot,and heads off for Adventure Bay.* *Meanwhile,the pups were crossing the bridge when they heard rumbling.* Ryhs: What was that? Ryder: I don't know! *Gasp* *He turns over seeing the robot near Seal Island.* Ryder: Mighty Pups! All paws on deck! Mighty Pups: Mighty Pups on the Way! *Soon,all the pups arrive at the bridge.* Rocky: What?! ANOTHER ROBOT?! Marshall: Yeah! I thought we destroyed it! Ryder: Here's the plan pups, get everyone off the bridge and close it! Chase: On it! *After a while, the pups get everyone off the bridge,and close it down. Secretly,the robot was growing nearer.* CopyCat: GET OFF MY BRIDGE!! Rubble: YOU'RE bridge?! CopyCat: YES! GET OFF IT! *Just then,the Mighty Twins arrive.* Tuck: We're here! Ryder: Great! Distract that robot while i think of a plan! Ella: Time to think Big! Tuck: Mighty and small,i'll give it my All! Category:Stories